


heartbeat

by memento_amare



Series: old work (from Tumblr) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, another old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_amare/pseuds/memento_amare
Summary: sleeping in the same bed is somehow different now that you're together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Series: old work (from Tumblr) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911856
Kudos: 54





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to "puzzles in feature length"

“iwaaaaa,” you whisper. “are you awake?” a pause. “… i can’t sleep.”

eventually you hear a low groan. “y/n,” he whispers, voice deep and thick with sleep. “it’s––i don’t even know what time it is anymore.”

the lights are off in your room, and the moon’s glow is too faint to make out anything other than vague gray blobs of furniture. the soft green glow of the celestial stickers (from years ago) tacked on the ceiling are the only things either of you can see clearly, and even their glow is faint.

you’ve been staring at them for god-knows how long now, your eyes simply refusing to close for more than a minute. it’s _not_ the first time you’ve shared a bed with him, but it’s the first time that you’re doing this as anything more than childhood friends.

“where are you…?” you mutter, turning to your side. your arms blindly reach out in the general direction of his voice, and your right hand finds something warm and soft. it feels like a nose. you feel him yelp.

“your fingers are _freezing, dammit!_ ”

“oops.” you retract it quickly.

he mutters something you can’t make out, then whispers, “give me your hand.” you do, and he, much to your surprise, intertwines your fingers together. he shuffles closer to you, the creaking of the mattress the only sound in the room. 

you don’t dare make a noise. he pulls you flush against him, arms encircling your waist and holding you firmly to his body. you fight back the urge to gasp.

his cologne, along with the scent of fresh linen, envelops the space between you. it’s familiar, a position you’ve fell asleep in a thousand times before, but his warmth, once so innocuous, has your mind reeling with a tidal wave of emotions. 

your ear is pressed to his chest, and, to add to the surprises of the night, you hear his heartbeat: loud and fast, a stark contrast to the seemingly nonchalant way he had pulled you into his warmth. 

oddly enough, his nervousness gives you comfort. the thought of making this normally unflappable man flustered gave you a sense of awe, for you never previously thought it would be possible.

it gives you the courage to do what you always did when you were in this position before: to burrow your nose into his chest. you feel him intake a small breath, and you smile in the darkness.

“can i call you hajime?” your whisper is muffled against his shirt, but it’s intelligible enough.

“go to sleep, idiot.”

(you greet him when he wakes up with sunlight streaming into your hair and eyes half-lidded, a soft “morning, hajime,” spilling from your lips, and it’s a view he wouldn’t mind seeing the rest of his life.)


End file.
